EL CUMPLEAÑO Y LA LECCION APRENDIDA
by heavy-dark
Summary: Nadie sabe, si fue buena idea, festejar el cumpleaños de cierto rubio. por que sera?


_**EL CUMPLEAÑO Y LA LECCION APRENDIDA.**_

-¡Es mi cumpleaños, por lo tanto se va a hacer lo que yo diga y yo digo que primero jugamos a el rey pide después a las adivinanzas y luego si me da la gana comemos pastel, o lo que sea, me escucharon?-gritaba algo alterado, un pequeño rubiecito.

-ya pus.. yo solo decía. -milo solo puso cara inocente y se volvió a posicionar en su lugar.

-así pues deja de decir y….. empecemos. -shaka se veía sumamente irritado.

Así todos los futuros santos se sentaron en un círculo rodeando al cumpleañero que tenía una mirada maléfica.-bien como soy el cumpleañero, quiero que me den el centro de rey y mi báculo jeejejeje donde están? quiero mi centro y mi báculo…

-todos se miraron mutuamente, esto siempre pasaba, shaka tenía la costumbre de pedir cosas por demás difíciles y raras.

-pero… no tenemos centro ni….-

- mu a shion le placera saber que me estas contradiciendo y justamente en mi cumpleaños. -shaka llena sus pulmones de oxígeno para gritar pero al instante Aldebarán le da su bastón de caramelo y aioria le da una corona de hojitas que su hermano hizo para él, esto hace que shaka sonría complacido.

-bien empecemos.- los cinco niños se arrodillan delante de shaka.

-haber…. el rey pide.

-¿Que pide? -dicen todos juntos.

-que me traigan un anillo.

Al instante todos se miran y ven que el único que tiene no solo un anillo, si no muuuchos es saga todos se abalanzan sobre él y lo jalonean, hasta sacarle todos los anillos.

Camus es el primero en acercarse a shaka para darle el anillo, obviamente agobiado, pues tuvo que luchar contra sus compañeros para que shaka tuviera lo que quería.

-jejeje que efectivo eres camutcito bien, como fuiste el primero en darme lo que quería puedes sentarte a mi lado.-al oír esto todos los demás maldicen por lo bajo contra Camus, sobre todo Aldebarán, pues este fue el que le quito el anillo a saga y cuando trato de correr a toda velocidad para darle el anillo a shaka, Camus le congelo las piernas paralizando sus movimientos Camus no hizo más que quitarle el anillo y dárselo a shaka.

-bien en cuanto a los demás todos se merecen un baño de agua fría así que Camus si me haces el favor.- Camus asiente y en un santiamén todos sus compañeros se encuentras empapados y temblando.

-bien, bien shaka saca un dulce de una canastita y se lo entrega a Camus.

-bien ahora el rey pide

-que pide?

-un pelo de color celeste-

-los niños más que extasiados miran a afrodita el cual retrocede unos cuantos pasos asustado.

-ah, no ni lo piensen niños tontos yo no soy saga y si me tocan un pelo les juro que….-de un momento a otro afrodita tenia encima a 4 niños que lo jalaban del pelo despeinándole.

-hay suéltenme mocosos, auch milo deja de jalarme.-gritaba afrodita pero nadie hizo caso.

-mu es el primero en llegar con shaka y le entrega, no solo uno, sino como 10 cabellos.

-bien mu eres rápido tu también quédate a mi lado.

-milo tira frustrado unos 30 cabellos que tenía en la mano.

-rayos el lémur nos gano.-dijo aioria cruzándose de brazos.

-me las van a pagar niños toscos y torpes miren nada mas como me dejaron el cabello me duele, los desdeño.

-déjalos afrodita son solo niños a ellos les gusta este tipos de cosas, además recuerda que shion nos ordeno participar jejeje.-dijo shura parándose al lado de afro y tomando una botella de refresco.

-bien ahora el rey pide

-¿Qué pide? -preguntan enfadados.

-que me consigan una botella de refresco vacía.

-shura se sobresalta y tan pronto como pudo le tira la botella vacía a kanon diciéndole.-tuya -el cual torpe e ingenuo la agarra.

-¿mía?-kanon es sorprendido por el trio y entre patadas y mordiscas kanon suelta la botella y cae en manos de alde quien alto como ninguno la sostiene y corre en dirección a shaka el cual se muestra complacido indicándole a Aldebarán que tome asiento, entonces voltea a ver a aioria y a milo mas cansados y frustrados que nunca.

-bien bien solo dos de mis súbditos no han logrado su cometido, bien solo uno se salvara del castigo y ese será el que me traiga un un…..

-un pantalón

-un pantalón?

-sip y tiene que ser de color plomo.

-Queeeee ...

-tanto aioria como milo se miran entre sí, pues saben que el único que trae un pantalón de ese color es Death el cual los mira desde una mesa sosteniendo dos cuchillos como afilándolos y con una sonrisa maléfica ambos tragan saliva.

-esto….shaka no preferirías otra cosa ….es decir algo más bonito lo que sea….-shaka le sonríe a aioria y niega con la cabeza.

- o es eso o ambos pierden.

-no pues yo no pienso arriesgarme así que si quieres descalifícame hazlo.-dice milo tirándose en el suelo más que derrotado y mirando a aioria el cual solo traga en seco.

-bien tenemos un desertor, eso lo va a hacer más interesante ahora aioria dime

¿ Tu le secundaras?

-pues pues….este yo..-aioria mira a Death y se pone a temblar -yo…. Yo no no…..a este punto todos sus compañeros lo miran expectativos.

-no se creo que no me queda de otra más que dejar que….

-espera un momento.-Death se para de su asiento y se acerca a aioria.

-dime acaso estas pensando en rendirte? ja ya decía yo que un aioros a la segunda no podía hacer nada.

-¡OYE!, mira que él no tiene la culpa de que un sádico como tu, cause tanto miedo.-grito aioros enfadado.

-jajajajaja bien aioria que harás

- aioria niega con la cabeza y se recuesta al lado de milo

-qué? aioria tu también piensas rendirte ja si yo sabía que…

-como si nada aioria y milo sostienen cada uno los pies de Death haciendo que este cayera abruptamente, milo y aioria le sacan el pantalón y sonríen viendo como Death corre a esconderse, pues creo que se olvido de ponerse algo ese día.

-todos comienzan a reír como locos

-milo mira a aioria y el toma el otro extremo del pantalón y ambos al mismo tiempo se lo entregan a shaka el cual perplejo les sonríe y acepta la prenda alzándola como trofeo.

-jajajaja que divertido jamás creí que se atrevieran a hacer lo que hicieron cada uno de ustedes jajajaja

-Hoy descubrí que tengo unos dignos compañeros y aliados ese es el mejor regalo que podría pedir jajajaja

-luego de ese día jamás se vio sonreír a shaka como lo izo ese día ni tampoco volvieron a ver a DM por lo menos en 2 semanas y cuando se dio a conocer nuevamente se la paso torturando a aioria y a milo por su osadía, pero ellos tenían a aioros y a saga que no permitían que death se acercara a ellos.

FIIIN


End file.
